Enclosed Spaces
by SkyMaiden
Summary: You can only deny your feelings for so long especially when it's staring you in the face. Makoto learns that the hard way after a personal encounter in an enclosed space with the white-haired devil hunter. Makoto/Dante


**A/N: Hey Ikari I hope you like this I'm trying here lol. It was a good idea nonetheless even if I probably lack the skills to execute it. Here goes nothing I guess. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.**

Green eyes closed and re-opened as a brown-haired female saw on her couch with her arms folded across her chest while she allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts. The events of what had happened the previous day were still very fresh in her mind. She frowned.

"_I still can't believe that idiot_." She felt her body start to tense up.

_Gun shots were fired as a white-haired male aimed his gun at the demon hanging over the green-eyed female preparing that was preparing to attack her. _

"_Take this," he fired and killed the demon._

_Makoto jumped out of the way to avoid the splatter of the demon's remains._

"_Hey, watch it. I rather not get demon guts all over me."_

_The white-haired male just put his guns away. _

"_A simple thank you for saving your life will do."_

_She blinked._

"_I didn't remember asking you to save my life, but thanks."_

_He smiled. "See that wasn't so bad."_

_He soon started to walk over to her. "Now if you really want to thank me…" he raised his eyebrow suggestively. "I can think of a few ways."_

"Idiot." She growled out almost with a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

The telephone ringing besides her caught her attention and pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at the caller id window and sighed. There was no way she was answering that call.

"Let it go to voicemail." She decided.

A few more rings went by before her voicemail message came on.

"_What's up guys I'm not available right now, you know what to do at the beep…"_

She then heard a deep sigh on the other end.

"Makoto," the familiar voice hit her ears. "You're still avoiding me then?"

She avoided looking at the phone so as to not really think of what she was hearing. This was his second phone call. She hadn't answered him the first time either.

"Okay." He began again. "I understand. You can't do this forever though; eventually we're going to have to talk."

"_Like hell,"_

"Bye for now."

The message ended and he was gone. Makoto looked up again. She had a feeling that he would probably call back. She knew deep down that he was right about them having to talk eventually.

"He is right but…"

_The brunette's eyes flew open at the comment that came out of the blue-eyed male's mouth._

"_Pervert," her mind screamed._

"_Well, are you game?"_

"_You are kidding right?"_

_The look on his face didn't suggest that he was kidding at all. He seemed to look very serious actually. _

"_Why does that mean it's a yes?"_

_She shook her head in disbelief. This guy was really so much sometimes. She threw her hands into the air._

"_You're unbelievable. I give up,"_

_She then stormed off which left Dante feeling a little more than confused. "Well, fuck…"_

She hadn't meant to storm off in the way that she did but she was just feeling rather frustrated. She just didn't know how to deal with the way Dante made her feel. There was just so many different emotions he made her feel all at once. It was something that she wasn't used to. It didn't help matters either when he was very good looking at that.

"_At least if he were ugly I could just kick him in the balls and be done with it."_

Only he wasn't ugly at all. He was what any normal girl would consider to be handsome, good looking, and the perfect type of eye candy. His unique look with white hair, and blue eyes only added to the appeal. Makoto could only sigh.

"_He looks good and he knows that_." she thought almost frustrated.

Another thing that really bothered her was his cocky attitude. It was a bit over the top sometimes, that and when he flirted in the way that he did. She couldn't handle it because it was something she wasn't used to. Not only that she also couldn't tell if she could trust in his seriousness or not. How could she be sure that the white-haired male wasn't just kidding around? For all she knew he did this with every single female he came in contact with.

"_I just don't know what to make of it."_

_Dante stared after her as she walked off. He didn't know what the hell her problem was that made her react in the way that she did but he would find out. He started walking after her._

"_Hey," he called out._

_She however did not stop which only made him continue after her._

"_Hey, wait a minute."_

_The brunette continued on. She really didn't want to deal with him right now. Unfortunately for her he didn't have to work very hard to catch up to her. In an instant he was in front of her._

"_Shit," she shouted out. "What the fuck?"_

_She jumped back. She couldn't very well forget the man's speed but damn it all if she was expecting for him to do that right now._

"_What's up with you?"_

"_Jeez try to give me a heart attack will you."_

_He just smiled down at her slightly. "I'd like to give you something sure, a heart attack not so much."_

_She stared up into his blue eyes for a moment before the words finally got to her mouth._

"_Unreal. You're a piece of work aren't you?"_

"_I'd like to think I make an impression."_

"_Whatever," she shrugged. "I'm out of here."_

_He blinked but she was already gone again. He looked to see that she was now heading into a phone booth._

"_Hey, will you wait…"_

Makoto didn't know what exactly made her walk into the phone booth like that. She just wanted to go somewhere to clear her head for a few moments. Now that she thought of it, it might not have been the greatest idea ever at the time.

"_Did I want him to come after me_?"

_The brunette walked into the phone booth and shut the door behind her. She figured she would have a moment or two for herself to gather her thoughts. She sighed for the quiet would do her some good. Only of course she was wrong about that. The brunette turned around when she heard the door close behind her._

"_What the…"_

_There was the blue-eyed male standing before her. He didn't look too thrilled either._

"_Makoto," he started. "What the hell is your problem?"_

_He got straight to the point of things. Makoto blinked. Was he kidding right now?_

"_What do you mean my problem?"_

"_Well obviously you have a problem or something. What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_The green-eyed female simply shook her head. There was certainly a problem here but she was positive that she wasn't the one with it._

"_I'm not the one with the problem here buddy."_

_He cocked his head to the side and scoffed. "Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that."_

"_What do you want anyway?" she asked._

"_I just want to know what's going on."_

_She turned away for a moment and avoided the gaze of those blue-eyes._

"I'm fine." She told him.

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Just leave it alone."_

_He shook his head._

"_Not a chance."_

It hadn't surprised the brunette that he had come after her. Dante was a stubborn one. She had learned that rather quickly. She closed her eyes as the memories of that day came flooding back to her. The sound of her phone ringing once again also shook her.

"_What's up guys I'm not available right now. You know what to do at the beep…" _she heard her voice once again.

Another sigh but this time it was frustrated in tone.

"You know there's only so much I'm going to let you avoid me. I'm not going to keep calling you like this either. I guess it's lucky for you that you're so damn hot, huh?"

Makoto felt her cheeks turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Call me," he told her and was gone once again.

She knew it wouldn't be much longer now. They were going to have to eventually come face to face sooner or later, especially after what had happened in the phone booth between them.

_Dante made movements towards the brunette. She tried to back away from him but really there was only but so far she could go within the close proximities. She found herself backed up against the wall._

"_I don't think you're going too far there sweetheart."_

"_Fuck," she cursed._

"_Fuck." He thought. "I'd love to." His mind mentally screamed._

_He just put a hand on to her face and held her chin up so she could look at him. Blue eyes met green._

"_You're not going to get away from me so easily, so get used to it."_

_He lowered his mouth to her lips and slowly took hold of them. Her eyes widened immediately at the contact. He pulled her towards him with his arms wrapped around her waist. Makoto found herself up against his strong, sturdy chest and it made her moan out into his mouth. She tried to pull away for a moment but he only pulled her that much closer._

"_Not going to get away easy."_

_She slowly began to feel her body loosen up against his which he very much appreciated. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and deepened the kiss. It took a few moments but Makoto found herself giving in and returning the kiss. Just as she was finally kissing him back Dante pulled away to end the kiss._

"_Good, are we all calm now?"_

_She took a moment to catch her breath._

"_Why?"_

_He raised his eyebrow to her. "Why?" he repeated._

_She looked up into his face with a bit of anger flushing over her._

"_Why the hell did you kiss me?"_

"_Hey," he started. "You weren't exactly against it there. You were kissing me back."_

_Damn, he was right about that. She was actually allowing herself to get caught up in the moment. She did kiss him back._

"_I…"_

"_You're making this hard."_

"_What?"_

_He put his hands on to her shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes. _

"_If you just let go for a moment we could have some real fun."_

_He captured her mouth into another hot kiss. It was deeper and stronger than the first kiss. Makoto didn't fight it this time. She let herself get lost and then put her arms around his waist as to deepen their kiss. He groaned in appreciation at that fact and kissed her harder._

"_I…." she soon broke away for air._

"_What do you say are you ready to let go? Have some fun with me?"_

Makoto felt some heat swell up in her stomach as the thoughts and memories continued to take over. It was of course still very fresh in her mind as it just happened.

"_It feels like it just really happened."_

She crossed her legs involuntarily at the thoughts.

_Makoto just stared up at him before giving him a nod._

"_Nope," he grinned and put his hand on to her face. "I want you to say it. Tell me what you want."_

_She wanted to shout out at him but held back. "I…"_

"_Yes?" he encouraged._

"_I…"_

"_Don't be shy now."_

"_Okay, okay damn it. I want this…I want you. Are you happy now?"_

_He answered her by kissing her lips. That was all he wanted to hear from the brunette. It really had been like pulling teeth but Dante had a feeling it would be worth it._

"_I' am." He nodded. "You will be too now that you admit it. I promise."_

_The white-haired male pushed her up against the wall of the phone booth and hotly began attacking her skin with deep, hard kisses. She let out a moan then closed her eyes. Immediately a hand went down into her blouse and he found his way to her bra. He played with the bra strap before sending his hand inside of the black colored bra. _

_He grabbed one of the round mounds and grabbed._

"_Mm…"_

"_Shit yeah I always knew you'd have great tits."_

_As if he hadn't fantasized and thought of what they would be like in the flesh. He was so glad to get the opportunity to actually see that his fantasies of her where dead on. Makoto had boobs alright._

"_Idiot," she thought. "Now is not the time to say things like…" she was cut off when she felt something warm and wet currently on her nipple._

_She looked to see white-hair as he sucked hard on the pink flesh. _

"_What the fuck?" she thought. "When did he get my shirt and bra open so fast?"_

_It didn't matter right now but it was still a reasonable question. "I….oh…" she moaned. "Well, that does feel good."_

_He licked at her nipple with more force. Taking it fully into his mouth and beginning to suck hard which made her cry out._

"_Mm…"_

_She ended up wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep him in place while he continued to tease her breasts. Her moans were only turning him on that much more. Once he felt it swell and harden in his mouth he pulled away, leaving a thin layer of saliva over the swollen bud. He rubbed at each nipple._

"_These are some really great tits."_

_He never thought of himself as much of a tit guy but Makoto was certainly making him think that he could definitely be one now. He grabbed both of her breasts and rubbed together._

"_Y-Yes…"_

_She clearly approved of his actions. He grinned and whispered hotly in her ear._

"_Do you want some more?"_

_She nodded. He then sent his hand into her skirt and went directly for her underwear. His hand now met with her womanhood._

"_Shit," she cried out._

"_It's a good thing that you're wearing this skirt, eh. Otherwise I'd never have been able to do that."_

_He wasted no time in rubbing her pussy lips with his fingers. He slid them up and down and then pulled down the underwear she had on._

"_We won't be needing that much longer. It'll be in the way anyway."_

_He slipped two fingers within her hot regions and rubbed. The green-eyed female moaned out heavily. Those fingers running all over inside of her felt too good. She closed her eyes against the pleasure._

"_Oh god…"_

_He pushed his fingers all the way deep inside of her and slammed them in and out. He got a rhythm going and before long the brunette felt her legs beginning to shake. She almost fell against him but he held her up by wrapping one of her legs around his waist._

"_Careful now." He whispered hotly in her ear._

_He then went back to fingering her hard and fast. It was when a higher pitched sound emitted from the girl's mouth that he realized he had hit a nerve._

"_Oh…."_

"_So is that the spot then?"_

_He applied more pressure to the spot that he had just left and slammed his fingers there. _

"_Fuck," she shouted._

_His movements went from soft to hard, and then from hard back to soft. He lightly teased her with his fingers when he felt her suddenly buckle in front of him._

"_I'm…._

_She moaned heavily as her orgasm came over her. He felt the immediate liquids gush out of her and cover his fingers. _

"_Damn," he thought._

_She fell in front of him with her breathing heavy. He wrapped an arm around her to help calm her down. He also pulled his fingers free from the hot, wetness and to her surprise he licked them clean._

"_Did he just…"_

"_Nice," he started. "You taste just as good as you look, maybe even better."_

_She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. _

"_I'm ready for some more. How about you?"_

Makoto shook her head slightly. How could she have let it go so far? Then again how could she not. It felt too good to ignore and her feelings for him had gotten to her. She didn't regret what happened but…

_Dante waited for her to say something. He was willing to take this as far as she wanted. He was hoping that she wanted to go as far as he did. He didn't want to come all this way just to end it all here. The brunette wasn't sure what to do right away. Sure her mind was telling her to think rationally and get out of here since they were in here for as long as they were, and things had certainly gone pretty far as it was. Yet her body was starting to say other things. Her body wanted more and if she listened to her mind and heart they wanted more too. She knew that deep down._

_Makoto closed her eyes to think. She could deny it if she wanted to but they both would know that she would be lying. There was no point in lying here. She put her hands to his chest and then leaned up to kiss his lips. She wrapped her arms completely around his neck and deepened their kiss. The white-haired male let out a groan into her mouth. He found that he'd rather have this any day. He was glad to see her finally letting go now. _

_They kissed for a few more moments until the green-eyed female broke away. She looked down for a moment with a blush covering her face. She was nervous she could feel that. Yet at the same time she knew she really wanted this. Wasn't it much better to just take a chance and give into what she was feeling? She didn't want to think about what to expect for later. The only thing that really mattered was here and now._

"_I want you." She honestly told him._

_It gave him such an ego boost to hear her actually say it. He had a pretty good feeling for some time now that she did want him but it was always best to have actual confirmation in situations like this._

"_See that wasn't so hard was it," he stroked the side of her face with his hand before leaning down to softly kiss her lips. The brunette moaned into his mouth and suddenly felt herself being lifted up. Dante had picked her up and pressed her firmly up against the glass wall. With the other hand he pulled down his pants and boxers and let them slide down to the ground. _

_The brunette couldn't help but moan when she literally felt something hard, and thick currently pressing up against her leg. She looked down to see the hardened member of the half-demon touching her._

"_My god,"_

_The size of him in both thickness and length was eye-catching that was for sure. So he had a definite reason to be have that cocky attitude. He did have a lot to back it up that she saw._

"_Well I guess he is confident for a reason."_

_The white-haired male took a hold of his member and carefully slid it alongside her wet folds. He teased her up and down with the round, swollen head._

"_So nicely wet," he thought._

_She moaned at the feeling of the round head lightly teasing her folds. It was good and only turned her on that much more. She definitely felt the heat in the pit of her stomach swelling up inside of her._

"_Mm…don't."_

_He looked over to her for a moment but didn't stop teasing at the green-eyed girl's opening. He wanted her to really want it. He saw no reason why he should stop this slow, pleasurable torture if it would make her cry out for him to give her more._

"_Don't what?"_

"_Don't keep teasing me like that."_

"_Oh?" he raised his eyebrow then pushed his cock along her pussy lips with more force. "You mean this."_

"_Jerk." She thought. "You know that's what I mean."_

"_You don't like this…"_

"_I just…" her mind went numb for a moment before she saw white. "Damn it," she moaned out. "I can't take this much more…do it damn you."_

_He grinned down at her._

"_Tell me what you want Makoto."_

_The aching need swelling up inside of her was beginning to become too much for her. She bit down on her bottom lip because his teasing hadn't stopped._

"_I want you so much."_

_He nodded then grabbed a hold of his hardened length and without warning slide himself within._

"_Ah shit…" she screamed._

_He threw her leg around his waist in order to hold her up against the wall of the phone booth. He started with slow movements. His hard cock sliding in and out of her wet warmth. _

"_Damn," he moaned out. "You feel good."_

_He enjoyed the feeling of her hot, wet, warmth slowly dancing around his thick member. She then threw her other leg around his waist and that only pulled him closer to her._

"_Fuck," he moaned again as he went in a tad deeper. His movements went from slow to harder. Her chest was now currently pressed up against his as he thrust into her with more force._

"_It feels so good."_

_She locked her legs tightly around his waist and threw her head back. The feeling of his hard, thick member penetrating her was incredible. He leaned down to suck and teases her nipples with his mouth. His tongue swirled around the hardened bud in circular motions. She moaned in appreciation and placed her arms around his neck. He then pulled out of her before sharply thrusting back in to her hot, warmth. _

"_Fuck," she shouted out because she hadn't expected that. Damn it all if it didn't feel good though._

_He gritted down on his bottom lip while increasing his speed. Makoto bucked her hips to meet each one of the white-haired male's intense thrusts. They found their rhythmic pattern and continued. He groped her, grabbing and caressing her body in his strong hands._

"_Dante…" she called out his name._

"_Mm…" he groaned as the fact that she called out for him turned him on so. "Do it again?"_

_She blinked as he kissed her lips softly. "What?"_

"_Do it again," he told her. "Say my name again." _

_He slammed his manhood within her hot, tight regions aiming at a spot in particular. She jumped instantly._

"_Oh shit…" she shouted digging her nails into his back. "D-Dante…"_

_Her legs shook almost violently as he slammed into her. She could literally feel him so deep within her innermost regions. She almost felt stretched to her limits. She didn't know how much longer she could last. He grunted out._

"_Makoto," he called out her name._

_He would be getting close as well. She just felt too good on his cock he couldn't resist. He dived in deeper with each thrust._

"_Shit…Dante I'm…I'm so close…"_

_He nodded in agreement for he was too getting to the point of no return. Together they rocked back and forth in unison. After a few more moments of hard, long, deep thrusts they both hunched over at the same time._

"_Oh god…" Makoto screamed out as her liquids once again gushed out of her for the second time. _

"_Damn," he moaned out too with his own release leaving him. He felt her liquids surrounding his cock and she felt his hot, loops of sticky white filling her to the brim. Deep sounds of heavy breathing filled the phone booth as they both tried to regulate their breathing. Makoto crashed into the white-haired male in front of her. He carefully pulled out of her and slowly let her down from the wall of the phone booth. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

_She nodded but said nothing. Slowly realization hit her as she saw just what had happened here. Her mind began to panic right away._

"_Shit," she cursed._

_He blinked. "Okay, that wasn't really the reaction I was expecting."_

_Her mind was going on overload and all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there._

"_I'm sorry. I got to go."_

"_Wait what…."_

_She pushed passed him and exited the phone booth. Dante could only watch as the green-eyed female jetted up out of there and disappeared around a corner. He blinked again._

"_Well, fuck that was odd."_

Makoto shook with embarrassment as she remembered fully how she ran out of there. She just didn't know how to handle the situation. She hadn't really meant to freak out like that on the white-haired male either but that happened to. It was another reason why she was avoiding him. She didn't think she could face him. Or rather she didn't know how to. The brunette sighed as she looked at the phone. She was almost expecting him to call again. She didn't know if he would though since he had already called twice enough.

"_Well, at least he is trying to get in touch with me. A lot of guys wouldn't."_

That was for sure the god's truth. Some guys would just say fuck it after it was over and not even bother. The blue-eyed male was putting in effort here. She couldn't help but to feel flattered by it.

"_He's so infuriating sometimes but…"_

Although he did piss her off a lot of the time there was something about the guy that she just couldn't ignore. He was certainly a character alright. She smiled.

"_I guess he isn't so bad."_

She found herself staring at the phone now as if waiting for him to call any moment. Only nothing happened. She didn't blame him if he didn't want to call again after she was trying so hard to avoid him.

"_I can't blame him if he never wants to speak to me again."_

The thought of not speaking to the white-haired male again didn't set too well with her. She didn't like it. It made her feel sad and she didn't like what she was feeling. Makoto got up from her couch and slipped on her shoes. She knew what she needed to do. It wouldn't be easy for her but she also knew that she didn't like the possible outcomes of what could be if she let the situation go like this. She gripped her fist tightly.

"_Alright Makoto you can do this."_

She picked up the phone and was about to call him but decided that this was something she needed to do in person. She'd rather have him in her life than not have him.

"_I really do care about him, the idiot."_ She added with slight amusement.

She then grabbed her keys and headed to the door.

"_Okay Devil-boy I'm coming over."_


End file.
